Destiny Update 1.1.2
Update 1.1.2 addressed issues that negatively impacted the Destiny experience according to community feedback. It was released on April 14, 2015. Spotlight Improvements & Additions *Vault capacity increased to 24 armor slots, 36 weapon slots, and 24 general slots **Disabled gear comparison in Vault on Xbox 360 & PS3 platforms to account for additional slot memory *Colorblind support (deuteranopia, protanopia, tritanopia) added for highly color-driven gameplay elements **Motion tracker **Loot drops **Shield energy **Item categories *Audio Controls are now available in the Settings menu **Volume control **Music toggling *Item Lock now allows players to prevent gear and weapon items from being accidentally dismantled *The purple ball has been reborn in the Tower as an interactive sphere with a parallaxed energy core that grows with object velocity and tints based on time of day Weapons General *Fixed a bug that caused a player to lose ammo when switching weapons while dead *Fixed a bug where ammo consumables did not reliably replenish ammo *Pocket Infinity behavior is less likely to fail during edge case conditions *The 4th Horseman weapon stats restored to original intended values Perks *Updated Thorn's first-person player feedback poison effect *White Nail perk no longer triggers on immune targets *Defensive Reflex (Don't Touch Me) perk no longer triggers on throwing knives *Performance Bonus ammo on Fusion Rifles reduced to match Shotguns and Sniper Rifles *Fixed an issue introduced in 1.1.1 that allowed Ice Breaker to persist ammo after respawn World *Players can now choose to wear their helmets in social spaces *Quest loot pyramid baubles are now easier to spot *Added Quest indicator badges to the Tower when a Quest is either completed and ready to turn in *Increased Crota's Bane Reputation rewards on Eris Morn's bounties *Fixed a bug where Major Thralls had two jaws and two left hands *Fixed a bug where player’s equipped items did not receive experience from completing missions *Fixed a bug where the Black Garden Level 30 Featured Story was incorrectly listed at Level 28 *Fixed a bug where Heavy Ammo consumables were not available for purchase from Xûr Strikes Cereberus Vae III *Valus Ta'Aurc's health has been reduced by 33% *Reduced the number of Major combatants in the Valus Ta'Aurc fight Dust Palace *Reduced the number of Major combatants in the Psion Flayer fight *Lowered the strength on the Psion Flayers' shields Raids Vault of Glass *Vault of Glass will no longer display a highlighted activity notification despite players best efforts to remove it *Fixed a bug where splash damage could penetrate the Aegis bubble *Shield Relic melee attacks now land Minotaurs more consistently *Improved issues associated with walking through the teleport Crota's End *Crota will now wait until fully standing before a sword attack *Fixed a bug where the sword immediately despawned after killing a Swordbearer *Swords will now last a full 30 seconds after being picked up PvP General *Greatly reduced the weighting of Blind Watch and Firebase Delphi in Control, Iron Banner, and Inferno Control playlists *Fixed a bug where a player that was killed by an enemy could commit suicide and be revived for points *Fixed a bug that prevented players from receiving points for neutralizing a control zone *Fixed a bug where capture points were not properly disabled after the game ends *Added incremental revive timers to Skirmish and Salvage **Each time a teammate revives you, it takes longer before you can be revived again (currently +5s each revive) *Stopping Power now requires Shotgun kills instead of sprees *Target Practice now requires Hand Cannon kills instead of sprees *Electrocutioner now requires Fusion Rifle kills instead of sprees Maps *The Anomaly: Added invisible physics over the pool table to keep people from hiding *Shores of Time: Added kill volume to the open edge of "A" cave in to keep players from hiding *The Burning Shrine: Moved the spawn point to fix camera view Ammunition *Crates are now visible for all players long before they are available to pick up, with a countdown timer added to show when they will arrive *Guardians no longer drop Special ammo on death *Lowered the amount of Special ammo picked up from crates (from 50% to 25%) *Special Ammo crate respawn time raised (from 45 seconds to 120 seconds) *Increased drop radius when a friendly picks up a Special crate (from 20 meters to 100 meters) *Slightly increased interaction time on Special Ammo crate (from 0.1 seconds to 0.8 seconds) *Reduced the number of Special crates on the maps and relocated them (from 6-8 crates to 3-5 crates) *Special and Heavy ammo bricks now despawn when a player dies or on a timer (20 seconds for Special, 30 seconds for Heavy) *Heavy ammo now lets everyone know which player or Faction picked up ammo *Increased warning time on Heavy ammo (from 10 seconds to 15 seconds) UI *New visual treatment to Quest nodes and nodes that involve Quest activities or steps *Players can now click the left stick to hide the UI when inspecting items, for screenshotting/sharing purposes *Fixed a bug where precision kills did not appear correctly in the PGCR *UI flyouts are now easier to navigate (i.e. "Amazon Flyout Menu") Audio *Fixed an issue where Stealth Vandal audio was being suppressed by gunfire or other loud sounds *Titan Ward of Dawn now has audio indicators at low energy so players can more easily read when it will time out *Players walking into enemy Wards of Dawn now hear a sound when blindness is applied Companion *Fixed issue where Combined Arms Grimoire card was pointing to the wrong unlock conditions *Fixed issue where Grimoire cards were awarding the incorrect number of Grimoire points Technical *Fixed a rare soft-lock when a player's internet connection drops *Clarified error that displays when user has insufficient hard drive space *Better handling of rest mode/resume on PS4 References Category:Destiny Updates